


Youth

by Lost_Boy



Category: Griffin Taylor - vended
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-21
Updated: 2020-11-21
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:33:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27661403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lost_Boy/pseuds/Lost_Boy
Summary: He's 18 please don't come for me.
Relationships: Griffin Taylor/OC
Comments: 1
Kudos: 1





	Youth

"I've missed you. " He said as he pressed his forehead to hers affectionately. People stared, no one had ever heard of her or had any idea where they met. "Where's your father?" Her voice shook him, she was so quiet that when she spoke it resonated. "He's with the others, you know, they're getting ready." Griffin took a step back. "I need to talk to you... " "Not this again." She turned away. "Please?" He leaned in, pressed his lips to her ear. "Fine. " she gave in. "Meet me at the hotel room after the shoot. "

The day ended late, around 10:30. He stood outside her door for a minute, took a deep breath and knocked. She opened the door in her robe. "Hey. " He blinked, he could see practically everything, the thin fabric did little to hide her curves. She readjusted it and for the briefest second he could see most of her bare breast. "I didn't think you'd come. It's late." She looked around, uneasy. "Can I come in?" "Sure." She stepped aside and let him through, closed the door quickly behind him. He sat in the chair at the desk and noticed her scribbling on the hotel stationary. He sensed her frustration in the crumpled pieces of paper tossed about. Out of character for someone so meticulous.

"I just wanted to talk to you. " He scratched the back of his head, fidgeted. She sat at the edge of the bed. "The kiss?" He nodded. She crossed her arms, held her robe tightly closed. "I told you... I was out of it. You were so kind to me and I took advantage." "I kissed you back. " he insisted. "You were too young. Surprised. Trying to focus on helping me. It shouldn't have happened." she got up, tried to create distance but he followed suit. "I don't regret it. " he put his hand on her back. "look at me, please. " she turned to face him. "Griffin..."

"I'm a grown man now. You have no reason to turn me away. " he lifted her chin for her eyes to meet his. "I know you want me too. " He said, his voice heavy. He leaned in to kiss her it connected and put her hands up. He broke it. "it's okay. " he did it again, this time leaned in to a deeper kiss, she gave in. 

His hands found the string to her robe. He nipped her bottom lip and kissed across her jaw and down her neck, the older woman felt drunk underneath his display he practically had to hold her up. He lead her to the bed, laying her down on the thick comforter. 

She watched him, he took his jacket off, then his shirt, brazen young flesh revealed. He tossed their clothing and kissed along her collar bone as she unbuckled his jeans. He pulled it down, his thick cock red and ready. He rubbed at her pussy and his eyes widened. He licked his lips, he couldn't believe how wet she was. She nodded for him and he aligned himself and groaned as her warmth surrounded him. He grinded his hips, she wrapped her arms around his neck. Beads of sweat formed on his back as the sound of flesh meeting flesh filled the room. He relished the sight of her pert nipples, the dark smooth flesh bounced with each thrust. His mouth found hers again, she took his tongue greedily. She clawed at his back as she spasmed around him, her cries sent him over the edge he spilled his seed into her, she gasped at the warmth that filled her and she wrapped her arms around his shoulders, enjoying the foreign closeness that she so craved.


End file.
